News Today
by Stella Marius
Summary: The countries hold World Meetings to share their News and try and resolve the Issues facing them today!
1. World Meeting 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Hetalia Fanfic, so dont be too hard on me. It's basically the countries sharing world news and trying to sort out current issues.**

 **I realise this Fanfic is quite short so I might do more of these as chapters/parts. Suggestions for new news items are appreciated! All news/issues featured here were current at the time of writing... So thats all I have to say! Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

News Today

The world meeting was in its usual chaotic state when Germany walked in. He shook his head gravely. Idiots, lovable idiots but still idiots...

It took at least 20 minutes for everyone to settle down...

"Everyone quiet now?" asked Germany, "Gut, now let us begin. First on the agenda: news and issues!"

Everyone started talking at once.

"ONE AT A TIME!" Germany bellowed. "IF YOU WISH TO TALK PLEASE

RAISE.

YOUR.

HAND."

America's hand went up. Germany sighed deeply.

"Yes America?..."

"I have this really uncool dude who's campaigning to be my boss; he wants to build a wall to keep Mexico out! Crazy am I right?"

"Well it's not really up to you who your boss is; you just have to deal with it in a respectable way." Said England in clipped tones, "Anyway who in the right mind would vote that "ding dong" in?"

France sniggered, "Ohonhonhon...You said 'Ding dong.'"

"Oh shut up you bloody immature frog!"

Inevitably a huge fight between the two ensued. Eventually Germany and America managed to pull them apart and the meeting continued.

"Right!" Germany yelled, taking charge again, "Onto the next issue! We need to do something about this refugee crisis!"

"Don't look at me!" England declared, "I've already agreed to take in 20,000..."

" Ve~ that's no excuse! Germany's already taken in over one million!" Italy stated loudly.

Murmurs of admiration rippled through the room. Germany blushed slightly at all the positive attention.

"W-well my land is smaller than you lots'!" England protested "Even so, I'll try my best to take in more..."

Just then Germany felt like someone was missing...

"Where's Canada?" he asked

"He is sick with fever Mr Germany!" Ukraine called out. "There have been many wild fires in his country, but he should be ok. I just visited him."

"Let him know we're there for him if it gets worse!" chimed America.

"I shall..."


	2. World Meeting 2

**A/N - Hey everyone! Here is the new part to News Today! Each part is a different world meeting, just to clarify. Please leave news stories you think would be interesting for this fic, constructive criticism is welcomed! Without further ado Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Another day, another meeting_."

England shook his head as he sat in the world meeting. Around him sat his siblings, Wales, the Ireland twins, Scotland and his twin sister Highlands. Usually, England would sort of go as the spokes person for them to meetings, but other times (such as this) they'd insist on coming too.

Things had been tense in the Kirkland family as of late, with the recent Scottish Independence referendum and the E.U one just been voted on. Things were tense with the other Europeans too; they were all waiting for the voting results. Would the Kirklands stay or leave the E.U?

Germany could see the tension in the room between the European countries. So he decided to maybe not ask them about their news and issues today. He turned to the Asian countries.

"Any news you lot?" he asked

"Well my twin brother North Korea has been testing missiles and blowing stuff up, more than usual." South Korea reported. "To be honest we're starting to get a bit worried... "

"Believe me! We're worried over here too!" America yelled. "Saaay China" he said, quickly changing subjects, "What's with that laundry commercial at your place? It's real racist dude!"

"Argh! Not this again, aru!" China exclaimed. "Unfortunately, it is a misguided belief my people have that individuals with fair skin are attractive, which leads to some rather bad things, such as this, aru." He explained.

"Anyhow! Japan, Taiwan how have you been doing? I've heard you had earthquakes earlier this year..." Italy chimed in, sounding quite concerned.

The two Asian countries looked tiredly at each other.

"Not so well Italy-chan..." Japan said forlornly.

"Many people died, and there was a lot of damage." Taiwan continued.

"T-that's terrible!" cried Italy

"Don't worry Italy. Our people reacted well and we've received help and aid, we're on the way to recovery!" Taiwan assured Italy," We also managed to help each other out as well."

She smiled cheerfully at Japan who in turn blushed slightly.

"Taiwan has helped me out in both this recent earthquake and the one in 2011. She is quite kind..." Japan muttered

"That's good, I'm sure we'll get through all our problems together! No matter what we should have hope that things will get better!" Italy beamed encouragingly to the other countries in the meeting.

That day everyone left the meeting a little more happily...


	3. World Meeting 3

**A/N: Hello again everybody! Sorry I haven't posted much, I've been on hiatus for a while, and I had a huge case of writer's block. I've added a bit about the Rio Olympics in this. And, yes I know the Olympics are over, but they were still on when I wrote this. Just imagine that this particular meeting was a few weeks back when the games were still on. Also I forgot to mention that some views the countries express are not necessarily my own, just encase anyone gets the wrong idea over some of the more controversial topics in this series. Ok that's all, as always feel free to suggest any other news stories for the series, and if you'd like "News Today" to continue! Enjoy! :P**

* * *

The countries had had a tough time since the last time they met up. So many disasters and events, they were all too busy to call a world meeting. But eventually they organised it.

Germany stepped up to speak. He looked at the countries around him and took a deep breath.

"First of all, I'd like to offer my condolences to America, for the Orlando Shootings and other mass shootings this year. France, for the Bastille Day attack, as well as the many others in this room who have suffered attacks and tragedy..."

There had been more countries who'd suffered this year listed on the paper in front of him, even the ones that the Media missed out and had not been covered properly. Germany couldn't bring himself to read them all. So, so many deaths...

Italy looked at his fellow countries. He saw America; we're those tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes?

Not many people knew, but America has always remembered every shooting that has happened in his country. Sandyhook, Roseburg, Orlando... Every single one. After every one he'd demand the full report on it, he'd memorise the victims' faces, some young some old many different races. Real people, with families, hope and dreams not just some figure on the T.V screen. He was torn, on how to stop these shootings, should he ban all guns and risk people not having anything to defend themselves or give other people more guns and run the danger of creating more psychos with guns?

France was sitting staring into space, even though it was a little over a month ago he recalled the attacks during Bastille Day with fresh pain. It was supposed to be a joyful day of celebration. Those people were just watching fireworks, having a good time, what did they do to deserve getting mown down? It was a horrible repeat of the Paris attacks.

Also, it seemed the Kirkland family had been arguing ever since Brexit happened, Scotland even going as far as threatening to disown England as his brother. Today, England sat alone at his place in the world meeting, his siblings were still angry at him and no one called up to say hello as often as before.

And, it was no secret that Germany had suffered a lot in recent months. The shooting in Munich, and other multiple attacks in the space of a few weeks. It was clear he was exhausted. The dark rings under his eyes and his miserable expression said it all.

The other countries also looked down heartened; some of the Middle Eastern countries couldn't even make it to the meeting due to the chaos in their lands. The mood was dark.

 _"This isn't right..."_ thought Italy _"France and England should be insulting each other and pretending to hate each other (even though we know that they are actually pretty good friends), America should be cheerfully yelling about some burger joint or a new American T.V show airing. Some nations should be here, not trapped in their homes, helpless, seeing their people suffer. Germany should be strong and tell everyone the plan to make things better; he shouldn't be all lost and sad... "_

No one should, Yet they all were. Suddenly Italy had an idea, how could they all have forgotten?

"Hey Brazil!" Italy called out to the country from across the table.

"Sim?" Brazil replied

"How are Olympics going?" asked Italy

"Rather well, thank you for asking"

As Italy and Brazil began to talk about the Olympics, all the countries gradually stopped looking sad and began chatting about the Olympics too.

"HA! You frog we've won more medals than you!" England yelled at France  
"Ah, you may have more medals, but you know what they, say quality over quantity Angleterre!" France retorted with a flip of his hair.

"What are you suggesting by that?!"

As usual a little fight broke out between the two, this time Spain had to try and settle it.

Singapore was with the other South East Asian Countries animatedly telling them about the victory of her first ever gold medal!

Of course America started boasting about how many medals HE had, but everyone was too busy telling of their own Olympic experiences and triumphs, or listening to Greece talk about the origins of the games again, to listen to America. Germany watched them happily.

"Ahem! May I have your attention please?" Germany suddenly called out to his fellow countries, who surprisingly all stopped and listened.

"I just want to say, that even though we've suffered, we should not let it bring us down, we should not stoop the level of those who wish to harm us. When people try to drive us all apart, we must hold together more strongly than ever. For it is through unity we shall prevail, I realise the Olympics as one of the many examples of this. When we are alone we don't have much but when we come together we are able to create something strong meaningful and beautiful. So, here's the plan we must try stand firm and stick together come what may, we shall fight till our last breath for our friends, family and people!"

The world meeting erupted in cheers.

Amidst the excitement Germany smiled warmly at Italy. Somehow Italy had once again lifted everyone's Spirits, and gave them the inspiration to carry on. No matter what came next they would overcome it, he was sure of it!...


	4. World Meeting 4 - Election Day

**AN: sorry I havent posted for ages! Here's my next instalmet of News Today! It has a bit about the elections since Election day is today. Please no hate about that or anyother subjects discussed in these stories! As always, feel free to suggest new news stories. Thanks!**

* * *

Election day. America was pacing up and down the meeting hall. Nobody told him to sit down or reprimanded him for being so jittery. Every country knew what it was like on days when their new boss (or bosses in some cases) would be chosen. They often felt anxious, jittery and had an overwhelming sense of uncertainty. Of course every Nation reacted to election days differently, depending on the candidates, the difficulty and controversy of the decision as well as the consequences. Alfred always had it pretty bad on his Election days, but this was the worst it ever been. Nothing could rouse him from this state of worry and anxiety. The promise of a new anime from Japan, Canada willing to tell him he was a "Hero" and could get through this or even the reluctant offering of a (bloody) huge burger from England.

Admittedly the other countries were worried about the elections too. Whatever happened would most definitely have repercussions for most of them. Hillary or Trump? Both candidates had their bad points and controversy surrounding them, as well as some potential good points. It was probably going to be a close one. All everyone could do was wait and see.

Despite America's pacing and "Election Anxiety" Germany knew the meeting had to go on. It didn't take as much time as it usually did to get the nations to settle, they were all unnervingly quiet today, whether it was because of America's predicament or their own personal problems, Germany did not know.

"How has everyone been?" He asked to break the ice.  
"I guess I'm ok," Australia responded, "only big problem is the Great Barrier Reef dying, some people say it's already dead..."

Australia had a sad look in his eyes for a while, it was horrible to see the beautiful reef near his home get destroyed so horribly by bleaching. He loved diving there, but nowadays the once gorgeous multi-coloured coral, teeming with life, was a barren white wasteland. Once-beautiful corals that had branched towards the surface were now pale, bony fingers. The bustling activity of the shining fish was now gone, the currents stirring up a bit of seaweed or coral were the only movements left.

Many other nations had been saddened by this news too; the Great Barrier Reef was one of the prides of the world's oceans. They had all experienced the change in climate and its disastrous effects. The worst part was it was mainly their faults. Some countries were simply too poor to buy sustainable resources or had the time to think of a method to keep green-house gasses on the low. Soon there would be nothing to stop it. Germany made a mental note to further discuss this more with the nations.

Suddenly a dog's yelp broke the everyone's thoughts.

"Shh cagnetto!" Italy's voice chirped quietly.

"Fratello! Do you want to get us kicked out of the meeting? Why did you bring that dog?" Romano hissed underneath his breath.

The Italy brothers looked up to see the whole room staring at them.

"Now you've gone and done it!" whispered Romano, to his little brother.

"Italy." France said gently "You do know about the rule of no animals in meetings right?"

Italy nodded

"Where on earth did you get that dog anyhow?" Asked England

"We found him a few weeks ago after the earthquake." Romano explained "Remarkably he was unharmed, which is unfortunately more than we can say for the many people and buildings that were destroyed."

"It really was a terrible thing that happened." Italy agreed "Many beautiful ancient buildings were destroyed, whole towns too and many people were hurt or injured.

It was no secret that the Italy brothers had been recovering from the earthquakes for some time now. They had been trying their best with repairs; however, aftershocks still shook their country and created more damage.

"Even though it is appalling that so many people died, I'm glad we've found survivors besides this cute dog." Romano allowed himself a small smile as the dog licked his face. Which quickly turned back into a frown when he realised the other nations were still watching.

"Oi what you looking at huh?!" he cried out in his usual manner.

The nations quickly resumed their business and the meeting continued...


	5. World Meeting 5 - New Year's Special

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! T_T I'm afraid I don't go on my Fanfiction net account as often as I used to!**

 **So anyway, I've decided to do a sort of New Year Special. (although New Year's Day has passed :P).** **Also, I feel I need to apologize for taking down my England x Queen!Reader Fanfiction, someone reported me for it because this site doesn't really allow x reader fics, which I forgot about... heh.  
** **I hope you guys like this (late) New Year Special! As always, please help me with my writersblock and suggest some news stories to include here (preferably good news as I don't want this fic to become depressing or too serious). Thanks! :)**

* * *

New Year's Eve 2016 at the World Meeting...

Canada sighed wearily as the other nations talked in a hushed manner among themselves. The atmosphere in the room was rather depressed to say the least, despite the prospect of a new year's party after the meeting. It had been a difficult year for them all. Poor America's election results had been... well surprising to say the least , Japan had suffered numerous tsunamis this year , Brexit, the Earthquakes in Italy and the fighting and turmoil still going on with the Middle Eastern Counties. These were uncertain times, and everyone was hoping that the New Year would be a better one. But then again... This year did have some good points, he'd read some articles with good news from 2016. Perhaps he should share them with his fellow countries. However...

"Oh... they'd never notice me anyway..." he mumbled to himself miserably.

Suddenly, Canada had a thought

"Unless..."

He scanned the room, looking for a country with a loud voice, a country the others would listen to.

America? No, he was still in a fragile state after the elections.

Hmmm... Germany? Nope, still concentrating on the announcements.

Wait! Was that..? Cuba! Yeah, he'd help.

Canada made his way over to his ice-cream loving friend and tapped him on the shoulder, hoping not to get mistaken for America and punched again...

Cuba turned around, and smiled at Canada.

"Hey Canada! What can I do for you?" he asked

" _Phew_ " Canada thought to himself...

"Yeah I guess this year did have some good news after all," said Cuba when Canada had finished speaking. "I'd be delighted to help share you share this news with everyone!"

"Thank you..." Canada muttered

Canada asked Cuba to wait until Germany had gotten to the news and issues segment of the meeting before speaking out. When he finally did and a few people had unloaded the horrible things that had happened this year, Cuba had a chance to speak.

"I have some news!" he called out in a booming voice.

"Let's hear it then." Germany replied tiredly

"Ok, I know it's been a tough year but it hasn't been all bad..."

A few grumpy murmurs of disbelief arose around the room

"I'm serious! There has been some good news this year! Tiger numbers have risen this year for the first time in century, this has been one of the safest years in aviation, Canada and America have been using more ethnically diverse historic figures on their currency, Colombia's government reached a peace deal with the FARC rebels which has ended 50 years of conflict, and don't some of you guys remember opening the world's largest marine reserve in Antarctica? Isn't that some pretty good news?"

"Yeah I guess." Romano agreed.

"Hey! I have good news too aru! Giant Panda's are off the endangered list!" China chimed in.

"Oh yes, I'd heard about that" Germany recalled, he seemed to be in a slightly better mood.

"Indeed but we need to be careful, and ensure we maintain that. They could just as easily be put back on aru. But I'm sure we can make sure they stay off that list!"

Soon countries were sharing some of their positive news and chatting enthusiastically about it.

"Ok, settle down!" Germany chuckled, "Thank you Cuba for those first pieces of good news."

"Don't thank me." Cuba smiled, "Thank Canada, he's the one first who wanted to share them with you all."

Many countries thanked Canada, (who was turning bright red, he wasn't used to all this attention) and cheered him.

"Right, everyone let's do our best in the new year to ensure more good news keeps coming!" Germany declared, "Meeting adjourned you may all go into to lounge and enjoy the party...

The party was great, the lounge was decorated in gold and silver banners with a huge "Happy New Year" banner draped across a wall. Delicious food and drink from all over the world covered the tables including, a rather inedible-looking, neon coloured 10 tiered cake (courtesy of America). There was partying, dancing and games like truth or dare, which always had hilarious results.

Soon it was almost midnight. The counties gathered round the big glass window in the lounge which faced a large clock tower.

3!

2!

1!

Happy New Year!

Everyone gazed in awe as multicoloured fireworks lit up the night. And as the fireworks exploded like huge fire flowers painting their colours across the city, every country hoped that the New Year would bring many more good times like this.


End file.
